taiwanesedramafandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Yan Jun
(episode 139-172) }} is the main protagonist from 100% Wife. Since his father's disappearance, he acted as a supporting pillar for his family and ensuring his siblings receive good education and established Taiyan, while forming the . He become married with ZhiLin, who YanJun had admired since his highschool days, their remeeting resulted in much sufferings after engaging in a relationship; including his failure marriage with YingXin and his friendship with GuanDa become strained. Surviving from his apparent death, YanJun become JinHai’s most trusted assistant and eventually recuperated fully from his injuries, he reunited with ZhiLin and his family. Personality A caring individual for his close ones, he served as the mediator whenever they're feeling down and giving them his earnest support. As an architect, his creative mind earned the trust of his clients. He's seen as the leader behind his childhood friends, who valued friendship above anything else and will harbor intense hatred over betrayal and lies; such as WanFei and YingXin for causing the separation with ZhiLin, treating the latter cold-heartedly and to a lesser extent, GuanDa mainly for his attitude, GuanTing and ChaLi for playing with his trust. He showed his cowardly towards romance, before becoming courageous with expressing his feelings for ZhiLin and developing a resolved love for her, causing him with shouldering the burdens alone while living in peril before opening his heart. Despite being viewed as a protective husband, YanJun felt remorseful for bringing her much hardships into ZhiLin's love. He reserved great respect for JinHai, repaying him in whatever way to repay the deed for saving his life. Relationship *Paternal grandmother: Ke Mei Mian *Father: Jin You Cai *Mother: Li Xiu Yin *Uncle: Jin You De *Aunt: Xu Ming Yue *Cousin (younger): Jin Qian Qian *Younger Sister: Jin Xin Rong, Jin Xin Ru *Brother-in-law: Tang Yong Quan *Younger brother: Jin Yan Ping, Chen Zi Yi *Sister-in-law:Zhang Qiao Han *Niece: Gao Jia Jia, YanPing’s daughter *Nephew: Jin Jia Xin *Unborn child *Father-in-law: Chen Xin Min *Mother-in-law: Luo Shu Yin Friends *Wang Cha Li,Gao Guan Da, *Gao Guan Ting (childhood friend) *Zhou Hui Ping *Lan Hao Yu *Zhao Li Sha *Huang Ming Ming *Zhang Hai Lun *Zhan Xiao Fei *Guo Wen Wen *Chen Hao Jie *Lin Mei Shu *Xiao Chuan *Shi Tian Na *Di Kun Yi *Chen Yu Fu *Shi Rui Hong *Sun Yan Qing *Chen Jin Hai *Xu Yue Jiao *Feng Mei Hui *He Zhao Cheng *Zhou Da Fu *Lin Tian Xiang Enemies *Huang Qiu Yi *Chen Ma Li *Xu Ying Tai *Ceng Cheng En *Yang Jing Jing Neutral *Fang Wan Fei: Former archenemy History :;Episode 1-107: *YanJun first appeared having breakfast with his family, stopping XinRong from agitating their mother further regarding their father in the night. He promoted his newly constructed apartment to his aunt, visiting his grandmother at the nursing home and encountering ZhiLin once again after many years. Due to MingYue’s greedy attitude, who even threatened to sue YanJun and his family over family assets and different viewpoints. Thanks to GuanDa, YanJun grew closer with ZhiLin and eventually started dating with her. *In episode 13, he accepted QianHan’s past with JiaJun and motivated his family doing the same as well. His relationship with ZhiLin was initially approved by ZhiLin’s mother, who become strongly against this due to YanJun being YouCai’s son. He and ZhiLin then become unofficial married but was forced to break up when ShuYun deceived both of them as siblings. As his younger brother failed to qualify as a lawyer, encouraged him to move forward and his feelings for QianHan. After quarreling with ChaLi, who caused YingXin’s involvement in an accident, YanJun decided to marry her. He regretted his decision, after realising YingXin and her mother was behind ZhiLin’s disappearance, knowing that ShuYun had lied about their relationship and hated GuanDa for hiding the truth. Initially believed that Ah Ruan was another person, he was grateful when she revealed herself as the returning ZhiLin. Knowing GuanTing had betrayed XinRong, he taught him a lesson. *He viewed WanFei and YingXin as archenemies, the former for causing QianHan’s marriage while the latter for causing XiuYin’s accident and having a child with HaoYu. TBA. Despite having ZhiLin accepted his marriage proposal, YanJun was accused for murdering YingXin and regretted believing that she had repented. He was subjected to mental torture after XinMin kidnapped him, but fell into ChaLi’s captive. As a result, he failed in preventing GuanDa’s forced marriage with ZhiLin but managed to clear his name after YingXin was revealed to be alive. (episode 108-126) His marriage with YingXin become invalidated, the same for ZhiLin with GuanDa, and after saving himself from GuanDa’s attempted murder, he was unable to imagine how "evil" he has become. The couple was almost killed by the vengeful GuanDa, before becoming married the next day with his parents. (episode 130-138) During his conflict with GuanDa, YanJun’s conscious was with him. Despite having GuanDa’s physical appearance, YanJun heeded YongQuan’s advice to clear GuanDa’s name after the latter backstabbed him previously. Before recovering his own body, he passed through the three checkpoints; saving the life of his dying his uncle, buying his grandmother’s nursing home and rescuing ZhiLin from the hands of YingTai with XinMin sacrificing his life. He re-married ZhiLin, who knew the truth thanks to YanJun’s efforts earlier on, while grieving over the latter and QianQian’s death. YanJun supported ZhiLin from WanFei’s accusations, who attempted claiming XinMin’s leftover assets and seeing through YingXin’s redemption and encouraged GuanTing about his life. (episode 138-187) During the re-marriage ceremony with ZhiLin, YanJun was presumed dead after saving GuanDa from drowning to death. Fortunately, he survived and become JinHai’s personal assistant after awakeningu from his coma and becoming best friends with YueJiao; entrusting her to support ZhiLin emotionally during his absence and hiding his whereabouts from his close one’s due to his critical condition. (episode 188-240, off-screen) He finally returned saving YuFu and GuanDa from YingTai's brutal assault and was saddened over the passing of GuanDa. Realising the mistakes for concealing the truth, YanJun prevented ZhiLin from perishing together with YingTai; bringing back happiness and restoring their marriage ties while reuniting with his family. He entrusted the future of ShenTang at the hands of YongQuan and XinRu, while foiling the plans of MaLi from claiming back DaRen Group during their marriage. He rescued ZhiLin from YingTai while his condition worsened severely. After his failure of taking YingTai into custody with YueJiao, he was saved by ZhiLin instead. Surviving from his successful operation, he was revealed to have another child with his wife 1 year later; he was last seen paying respects to GuanDa and visited a mentally-disabled YingTai. (episode 240-250) Trivia *Episode 213’s cameo appearance was portrayed by an unknown person. *His character was meant to be written off as "disappeared" in episode 188, his actor was able to reprise his role in episode 240-250 due to change of events. *Birthday: 15/1/1974, 44 years old. Appearance List *As "YanJun": Episode 1-11, episode 13-38, 42-45, 51-69, episode 71-85, 88-102, episode 105-113, 115-116, 119-125, episode 129, 131-132, 134, 136-139, episode 172, 174-188, episode 213, episode 240-250. *As "GuanDa": Episode 140-143, 145-148, episode 150-153, 155-158, 160, 163, episode 168-171. Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:100% Wife Characters Category:100% Wife Category:Jin Family (100% Wife) Category:Original Characters Category:Allies Category:Finale Characters